Looking Through Glass
by Anonymous Presence
Summary: I know this pairing is creepy. Amon was winning. He had almost taken out all benders. But when he came down to a small airbending child, he couldn't press his thumb to her little tiny forehead. One Shot!


**A/N: Soooo, I'm trying not to make this sound like a creepy pervert type of thing; it's not. I wanted to show that Amon is not some heartless man, and Ikki reminds him of himself, and even what he wasn't. This little oneshot is odd, but here you go!**

Her face was smaller than his hand.

His _freakin_' hand!

How was that _possible_?

The army of chi blockers in the metal suits had whipped out the obstacles such as the Avatar, the Metal Bending Police Force, the Task Force and even the Council.

He was getting everything he wanted.

He was bringing justice, equality, and a new life for everyone.

But the look on the little girl's face forced the male to pause. His thumb had pressed against all the other air benders; now she was left. He had obliged the benders to their knees, in front on him, and face their last breath as a bender.

And then they were a non bender.

They all whined, prayed, begged, cried, whimpered, screamed, struggled, and bribed, everything to get themselves free of their non bending life.

But not this girl. She did have fear painting on her face, however, her eyes were glued onto her collapsed father, full on concerned.

She was afraid for _him_. Not herself.

No, he couldn't stop this now. Not because of this little girl. He had to avenge his parents, and everyone else who was oppressed by the monsters called benders. He _had _to. Life was to come through the death of bending.

Stepping forward towards the child who was easily taken to her small little young knees, Amon stretched his hand out, taking a notice towards the size of her face again. His hand slowly twisted; his thumb out and was centimeters from above the bridge of her nose.

"Is daddy going to be okay?"

He paused with hesitation as the girl finally tore from her father who laid motionless on the ground. Her light colored hues stared up at him, her tears finally trickling down her cheek.

Amon had seen so many benders cry.

They cried for their bending- not even their lives, but their bending.

This kid could care less.

She cried for her father's current state.

"Is he going to be okay?" she wailed again, shutting her eyes with a loud sniff. Snot and tears continued to roll down her face before she opened them again, gazing at the older air bender. "Is he alive?"

_['Father!'_

'_Get out of here!' _

_Fire._

_The heat was unbearable.]_

The lips behind the masked briefly parted to let out an audible sigh. Moving his hand away from the girl's forehead, he flicked his wrists and the chi blockers released the kid.

A normal person would run away from Amon, that or attack him, but she simply let herself slump on her thighs before she rubbed her eyes with her air bending attire with another sniff in front on him.

_[He ran away from the fire benders.] _

He felt a small pressure on his arm. Looking down through the mask at the girl, she weakly tugged him along towards her father.

What the hell?

_['HELP! SOMEONE HELP!']_

He could have shoved her away, rip his arm out of her tiny little fingers, he could simply walk away, he could take her bending away; but he couldn't.

Fallowing the child as she basically crawled, Amon kept her from falling over when she hiccupped, air sending her backwards. Why didn't he hate the small bending child?

_['Please!']_

It felt like forever when the weak child crawled to the older air bender.

"Daddy" she whined as she leaned her head against her father's rising chest.

He was still breathing; still alive.

_[No Pulse.]_

When she calmed down, the all mighty Equalist leader knelt down and placed his hand on her head, trying to give some comfort; even if it was awkward.

"What's your name?" He asked, trying not to be as scary as possible.

"Ikki." The kid replied, looking up towards him with pure innocent eyes.

'Well, Ikki, you're father's going to be fine."

_['I'm sorry, kid, you're parents are dead.']_


End file.
